<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Years of Our Lives by coldor17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099698">Best Years of Our Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldor17/pseuds/coldor17'>coldor17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Athlete!Liam, Athlete!Theo, Director!Natalie, F/M, Finstock still coaches, M/M, Mysterious!Theo, Professor!Argent, Professor!Ken, RA!Kira, RA!Lydia, RA!Scott, RA!Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, more tags to come probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldor17/pseuds/coldor17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Liam’s freshman year at Beacon Hills State University and he’s determined to live his life to the fullest it can be. He loves his roommate, Mason, and is excited about his lacrosse opportunities. But he wants more. Isn’t that what college is about? Exploration and learning (and partying)? Enter Beacon Hills’ golden boy quarterback, Theo Raeken, who no one actually knows a lot about (though Liam’s RA seems to hate him for some reason).</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________<br/>Or where there’s a Teen Wolf fic to get us through COVID because people are stupid. And I don’t see any (and I mean any) RA fics. Oh yea, and Thiam being dorks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Nolan/Brett Talbot, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Years of Our Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Liam! Make sure you grab your charger!” Liam rolled his eyes as he heard his mother yell at him from downstairs. But he heeded her advice, grabbing the small box from the outlet with the wire hanging from it. Liam grabbed his duffle bag from the made bed in his room and headed out the door and then downstairs. Turning the corner into the kitchen, he picked up the banana in his usual seating area and began to peel and eat it. “You ready to go, baby?” Liam’s mom, Jenna, stood at the kitchen island with a small pained and sad look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, Mom. You good?” he asked, only it came out more like a garbled “Yuh, Mhhm. Ya goo?” due to the chewed up fruit in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna smiled and chuckled softly. “Yes, Liam,” she moved closer to him, throwing a hand up to her forehead as if she was about to faint. “I’m just soooo devastated that my favorite child is moving out and leaving me all by myself.” Liam rolled his eyes at his mother’s dramatic outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhhm, iz oly an our away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush. And don’t talk with your mouth full,” Jenna scolded. “I know I raised a young man, not a barbarian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s not a barbarian? Then he’s going to school for all the wrong reasons!” Liam felt the firm clasp of his stepfather’s hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, don’t you start,” Jenna warned her husband. “And I cannot believe <em>I</em> of all people have to tell you there isn’t anything about lacrosse that’s barbaric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, dear, nothing about a bunch of angry and competitive dudes hitting each other for a ball is barbaric,” David said in a sarcastic tone, shooting Liam a mischievous wink as he did so. Liam smiled back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna scoffed and smacked her husband’s arm. While David feigned a pained expression, Jenna moved towards the front door. “I’ll be waiting in the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hour drive from San Fransico’s suburbs to Beacon Hills couldn’t have been slower in Liam’s opinion. He was itching to get his college career underway. It seemed as if his parents were driving ten below the speed limit. Liam barely could stand another minute in the car as soon as he saw the city limits sign. True, Beacon Hills was minuscule compared to San Fransisco but that didn’t really bother Liam. The car drove into town for another few minutes before David turned onto the road that led to downtown, where the campus was located. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam craned his neck outside the rolled-down window to get a better view of the grand sign that read ‘Beacon Hills State University, est. 1924’. The campus was busy and buzzing with cars and people. Liam saw Greek Row (which wasn’t hard to miss with all the Greek letter banners and signs set up in the lawns in front of the houses). Liam laughed as he saw that several of those yards were full of people and kegs and ping pong tables, maybe the movies about college had some truth behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car kept going through campus where Liam saw all the academic halls, the central courtyards, the library, and the stadium. Finally, the Geyer-Dunbar family’s car pulled up in front of the residential building of the campus. David parked the car in the closest parking lot to the dorm Liam would be in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam opened the car door and looked up at the five-story building he would soon be calling home for the next year. The lettering above the main doors looked like they had just been hung up saying ‘Triskelion Hall’. “Come on,” Liam practically yelled as he hurried his parents out of the car and to the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, champ, chill out,” David laughed. “You’ll get moved in soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family stepped in the short line that led outside the front doors by the sign that said ‘Check-in starts here!’ After about ten minutes, Liam made his way up to the table where four people were seated. They all had on maroon t-shirts that read ‘ResLife Staff’ on them. Two of them - a tan-skinned guy with a slightly crooked jaw and dark hair and another guy with paler skin and a few moles and longer curly-ish brown hair - were laughing between themselves, while a red-haired beautiful girl was typing something into her phone, rolling her eyes presumably at what the two guys were laughing at. Liam turned his head towards the girl closest to him when he kinda forgot how to breathe. He was a gorgeous smile belonging to an Asian American girl with shoulder-length black hair. Liam had a typical movie moment where the background faded away and he could hear music as everything went slow-mo. Her hair whipped to the side slowly as she turned her attention to Liam and while he saw her lips move, he heard nothing (probably due to the imaginary music). It took a slight nudge from Jenna to drag Liam back into the present tense. “Oh, crap-” he said. “Sorry, what was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay!” the pretty girl said, “What’s your last name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s Dunbar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let me look you up in the system.” She started typing on her computer on the table, stopped, then started to write something down on a piece of paper. “Okay, you’re gonna move on to Lydia for your keys!” She slid the paper down the table to the red-haired girl, who Liam assumed was Lydia. Sadly, Liam shuffled away from the pretty girl whose name he did not catch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia looked up at Liam from her seat and gave him a smile. Her bright green eyes bored into Liam as if he was if she was scanning his soul. Turning her attention to the paper the other girl had slipped her, Liam let out a small sigh of relief. He heard the rattle of keys as she held them up. “You are on the third floor, room number 409. Stiles here is your RA.” Lydia gestured to the paler guy that was next to her. Liam looked at him and awkwardly lifted his arm to wave. Stiles (what an odd name) nodded at him in response. “He’ll also get you your pod and building codes,” Lydia continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Liam said, as he moved on down the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hey man, what’s up?” Stiles stood and stuck out his hand for Liam to shake. Liam reached forward to grab it. “Yeah, as Lydia said, I’m your RA. We’ll have a floor meeting tonight at seven to go over hall policies and all that fun stuff, so be there!” Liam nodded as he was handed yet another slip with two 4-digit codes were on them. “Right,” Stiles continued. “The top code is your pod, second is your building code, don’t let anyone know yours or else it’s a security issue. No pressure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, whats a pod?” Liam asked, trying to process everything as quickly as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pods are your bathroom areas!” said the other guy by Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Scott,” Stiles remarked. “Anyway, any other questions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam shook his head, made sure he hadn’t dropped anything that had been given to him and he headed for the elevator. Liam and his parents stepped out as the elevator doors opened to the fourth floor. Liam was met with a giant painted sign that said ‘Welcome to Fourth Floor!’ in Star Wars font with a painting of the Millenium Falcon on it. As Liam looked around he noticed a lot of other Star Wars themed decor around: a giant Death Star in the lounge, an Imperial starship with smaller TIE fighters near it, a Rebel sigil outline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam and his parents started down the hallway where Liam’s room would be. They found 409 with two small lightsabers on the door; a blue one with Liam’s name on it and a green one with the name “Mason”. “Time to meet the roomie,” Liam thought to himself, as he inserted the key and turned. Liam was met with a half-empty room while the other side looked immaculate. The bed was nicely made, the drawers were pushed up against the wall which held a cityscape tapestry on it. The desk area was pushed up to the window, where a figure turned to meet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, hi!” the figure jumped up and rushed towards Liam. “I’m Mason!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam shook his hand, smiling as he could tell Mason was as excited as he was. “Liam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took about an hour for Liam and his parents (and Mason) to get Liam’s side of the room to look presentable. Liam had thanked Mason for his help as he ushered his parents out of the room and back onto the elevator. Guiding his parents to their car felt like a chore as Liam was ready for his independence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting Jenna and David to the car, Liam cheered (silently, of course). Jenna started to cry, wrapped her son in a bone-crushing hug, and got in the car. David laughed as he watched his wife do so, but the larger male also looked like he was about to cry. He wrapped his arm around Liam, as to not completely forgo their masculinity. “Hey, we’re so proud of you, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know your mother will be expecting a call every other day from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam groaned. “Can you try to talk her down to every week instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” David inhaled, sharply. “You know I have no control over her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam waved at them as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed for town. Liam grinned from ear to ear. Here it goes, the beginning of the best years of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go! Yes, I’m sticking to that one scene from season four where Liam had a crush on Kira, yes, Stiles’ floor theme had to be Star Wars, and in this fic Stiles’ hair is going to be like Dylan’s look in American Assassin.<br/>I’m so looking forward to writing this fic! If you have any thoughts or comments, please leave them below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>